Breakout!
by 0silverfang
Summary: Kyuubi's out! What does this mean for our hero? tune in and find out! :D........yeah, I know, I suck at writing summaries.;P The story is much better.:
1. Chapter 0

Hey all, what's up? I haven't been active in a while but now I think I have a great idea for a story. Here's Chapter 0. Sry it's so short. This is just how I test the water. Whether or not I post the rest is entirely up to you, the reader. Plz R&R. I'm dying to know if I've improved as an author. And now, on with show…er…story. : )

**Breakout!**

**Chapter 0**

"What? I don't understand. Why am I here Kyuubi?!"

_"You are here because I have something to say that you must hear."_

"Yeah, and what's so important that I can't get a decent night's sleep?!"

_"I will not be trapped within you for much longer."_ Naruto was floored. Moments ago one of the worst days of his life had finally come to a close. He wearily made it to his bed and dropped down with a thud not even undressing and is only a few brief moments into the warm embrace of slumber when out of nowhere this is thrust upon him.

The fox-demon had been trapped inside him his entire life. There was no way it could just get up and walk away now, could there? Naruto being the "genius" that he was came back with a witty retort.

"…"

Ahem, a witty retort!

"…..what?"

"_I am going to leave and when I return to Konoha I will hold you down while I destroy it before your very eyes, I will devour your loved ones one by one, and then I will trap you within myself for eternity allowing you to suffer as I have these eighteen years."_

At that moment Kyuubi charged forward with all its might and, right before Naruto's eyes, the seal cracked and Naruto, in an overwhelming sense of urgency, forced himself out of his waking dream. He awoke sweating and screaming with all his might. Not in years has he ever felt so terrified and helpless since he was a small child at the academy.

_What do I do?_ He thought. _If I tell anyone they might kill me, but if I don't it _**will**_ kill them._


	2. Chapter 1

**Breakout!**

Hey all! Chapter 1 now up. I'm not really satisfied with how it turned out but I'm not sure why. Please read and review to let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

"Hey, hold on a minute! You can't go in there!"

"But I need to see her right now!! It's important!"

_Oh great, just what I needed. Another late night requester,_ thought Lady Tsunadae. _Oh well, I'll deal them in the morning. Right now it's just me and a whole bottle of sake!_ She truly cherished these few rare moments that she was able to have to herself. She raised the bottle to her lips for a generous swig when all of a sudden – BANG!!!! The doors flew right open and in burst the number one hyperactive knuckle-head ninja crashing into Lady Tsunade and spilling sake everywhere.

Naruto looked up from the floor where he now lay and saw the female Hokage glaring at him with a vicious blazing rage that said if he didn't have a good reason he would be flying clear across the village through more buildings than he would care to count. Just then Shizune and four black ops. Ninja came through the door and beheld the wreckage. "Lady Tsunade," gasped Shizune. "We tried to stop him but he managed to slip past us with shadow clones."

"NA-RU-TO!" growled Tsunade.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He got down on his hands and knees and pressed his forehead against the floor and said, "Lady Tsunade, Kyuubi is breaking the seal!"

At that moment even the air itself went silent. Nobody stirred as all eyes were fixed upon the Kyuubi's vessel. Tsunade was the first to collect herself. Sake forgotten she asked, "Are you certain?"

"Positive! He's breaking it right now while we sit here talking. I saw him charge against the seal when it cracked! We have to do something right now!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Go and gather any ninja in the village that you can trust with your life. I want you and all of them in my office one hour ago!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we here again?" yawned a half-awake Inuzuka Kiba stood next to the enormous presence of Akamaru and rubbed his eyes of the remnants of his dreams. He, along with Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata were all standing in the hallway waiting for the Hokage herself to show up.

"Shut-up Kiba," Sakura growled. "I'm sure Lady Tsunade has a very important reason for summoning us in the first place."

Shino shifted in his corner then said quietly, "But she didn't, Naruto did. However, what I am finding most disconcerting is the lack of rambunctious behavior and chatter from Naruto. He has never been this cooperative nor calm before. It is most unlike him." This quieted everyone as they realized that for the 20 minutes that he must have been standing sitting against the wall he hadn't said one word.

_Shino's right,_ thought Sakura. _It's so unlike Naruto to be this quiet much less early._

Just then Tsunade came quickly running into view and was followed in by Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino. Together everyone entered the spacious office.

"Lady Tsunade, I hope you don't mind my asking, but what does our being here have to do with Naruto?" she asked as she had slowly begun to consider the Kyuubi locked inside of Naruto.

Tsunade glanced slowly and deliberately at each of the faces before her. She knew that the well kept secret would have to come out in order for the situation to be reigned into control. "I asked all of you here because we can only trust those closest to Naruto with this information as well as the mission that may follow. What is about to be discussed must never leave this room. Is that understood?" After a chorus of "yes, ma'am" she continued. "As at least some of you I am sure know, 18 years ago Konoha was attacked by a fox demon, the Kyuubi no kitsune. What you don't know is the truth of how it was defeated. The fourth hokage sacrificed his life to use a secret sealing technique that would forever imprison the demon so that we would never need to fear it again. However we have recently discovered that the fox has begun to break free from the seal and we fear that there may be no stopping it."

"With all due respect Lady Hokage, why the Hell are you telling us all of this?!" said Kiba. "While we sit here wasting time, that monster is getting closer to going on a rampage!"

"I am telling all of you this so that you know what you're getting mixed up with! This isn't just your run of the mill rogue ninja this couldn't even be killed by the entire leaf village! It took the most powerful of sealing jutsu just to lock it up! We don't know how to kill it."

"Well, can't we just destroy its prison? That ought to do something."

Naruto tensed as he stared sullenly at the floor, a gloomy shadow from his hair hiding his eyes from the others. "That might not be as easy as you think," he said.

"Yeah and why not?"

Shino stepped forward and quietly said that which no one wanted to believe: "Naruto is the vessel, isn't he Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade glanced at Naruto feeling empathy for his distress. "He is," she answered after a moment's pause.

"L-Lady Tsunade, you can't possibly want us to k-kill N-Naruto!" stammered Hinata.

"I'm hoping that we won't have to but-"

"There just might be a way," muttered Shikamaru.

"What is it?" she asked

"Well, it might just be a story and it would such a drag to find but there's this ancient gem from a long time ago that was supposedly hidden deep underground in the desert of Suna. There's no telling how to find it exactly, but I'm sure that the Kazekage would know something."

"Are there any other options open to us?"

"None that wouldn't involve certain death in one way or another."

"Very well, you will leave as soon as possible. I will send word ahead of you for an audience with the Kazekage. You are dismissed. You are to meet at the gates in one hour."


End file.
